


夢見る世界（梦中所见的世界）

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 原作if。汉诺计划不存在、一切都往最普通的方向发展的平淡日常，含许多妄想设定（主要是仁和美优）。
Relationships: ALL - Relationship
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	夢見る世界（梦中所见的世界）

藤木游作今早难得地迟到了一次。  
好在他平时的校服着装就不怎么检点，一如既往穿着一身松松垮垮的内衫、蓝色领带也打的歪七八糟、只靠一件还算像样的校服外套打掩护，气喘吁吁出现在教室门口的样子也没在班里引起太大骚动。毕竟是那个跟他主动打招呼都不怎么喜欢搭理人的冷淡藤木同学，全班除了特定的几个人外都没人会留意他。  
见游作赶在了早会被点到名前及时赶到，心情还算好的老师也没给他太添堵，就此放了他一马。  
于是游作便低头忍受着全教室人仿佛被放大镜聚焦在自己身上的目光、三步并作两步冲上了活动教室的楼梯，同时目光扫视到人群中某两个熟悉的身影后，像条泥鳅一样顺滑地入座了他们事先给自己留好的位置，整个过程行云流水一气呵成。  
“哈……哈……”  
“真好啊游作，幸好学校的花名册系统是按照名字的五十音排的，Yu字头立大功了呢！”  
“尊只是因为自己的Ta字头太靠前在变相抱怨吧？”  
“字头在浊音表里的人闭嘴啊！”  
刚经历了剧烈运动的当事人自己连气儿都还没喘过来，旁边两个方才和他配合的天衣无缝的死党就已经开始低声揶揄起游作的迟到事故。为了不让自己喘气的声音在教室人群里太引人注意，游作刻意趴在桌上将脸埋在了臂弯里，而这么做的结果就是他抬起头来的时候虽然不再大喘气了、但脸因为自己呼出的热气而变得通红。  
注意到笑眯眯看着自己的草薙仁脖子上围着一条手织围巾，游作这才想起来，今早睡过头的自己慌慌张张冲出家门时连防寒用的围巾和手套都忘了戴，回去的时候可能有的好受了。  
“……感觉游作的眼神比平时更死了是我的错觉吗。”  
从书包里摸出平板查看起今日DenCity天气预报的游作浑身散发着低气压，好巧不巧穗村尊又是个特别擅长察言观色的人。然而对情绪敏感并不代表他能立刻推理出让游作心情不太好的原因，只好在察觉后尬笑着随口吐槽。  
草薙仁则完全是另一个类型，也不知他是对友人信心十足过度还是天然到可怕，小太阳般散发着光辉的笑容从一开始就没变过，仿佛搞错了季节的向日葵绽放在寒冬。也许这就是他哥草薙翔一亲传的Café Nagi流万金油营业微笑？  
“比起经常习惯性睡过头的尊，游作会迟到肯定是因为昨晚做正事熬夜了吧？”  
“仁你还真是擅长一脸和善地吐这种伤人的槽……”天然暖宝宝的言语利刃相当扎心，尊感觉控制不住自己的眼角抽搐。  
不过仁算是猜对了一半，游作在试图把注意力转到讲台上之余时这么想着。  
“嘛，昨晚也在跟了见倒腾之前做出来的AI程序……因为眼看着就要完成了，于是我跟他都一打鸡血就没注意时间……唔。”  
游作没继续说下去，用两只手对着两人比出了三。  
“……”  
“……三点才睡？”  
“不，六点。”游作晃了晃双手以强调他表示的是双倍的三点。  
“你·这·都·算·通·宵·了·吧！！！！！”尊因为这冲击性的事实和游作过于淡定的态度忍不住怒槽了一句，至少在尊看来，游作只是游离了一下的眼神证明了他觉得自己的这种做法并不是在糟蹋身体健康。  
“要是了见没赶我去睡的话才是真的通宵。”而事主本人还在死抠字眼不悔改。  
“游作……我知道你真的很喜欢编程，但这种作息真的……对你很不好啊…”  
深知游作沉迷编程早就不是一天两天的事情——特别是在他们三个发小上了高中后，游作还跟那个用探讨编程技术吸引他的鸿上了见达成了迷之协定，自那以后这类透支身体的行为大有变本加厉的趋势。尊在心里把鸿上了见第不知道多少次地狠狠骂上了几遍并发誓下次见到他一定要对着脸揍后，继续苦口婆心试图劝说游作浪子回头。  
游作淡淡瞄了一眼手里平板右上角闪烁的8:13AM。虽说只睡了两个小时不到，但现在的他却没有被困倦感侵扰，脑子清醒的很。从小他就是这样，或许是拜这种天生擅长熬夜的体质所赐，他经常在登校日的晚上倒腾数据到半夜却总能按时起床。只不过……  
“今天……是意外。”  
“不过，还记得催游作去睡觉，这也证明鸿上前辈作为前辈还是有责任心的吧。”  
“所以说那种也就决斗强点的家伙仁你干嘛要叫他前辈啊！！！”  
“咳咳。”  
在三人组低声挤在一团叽叽咕咕的时候，大概是气氛太热烈了，引来了坐在他们前排的女学生一阵告诫意味的咳嗽声。尊立刻做出了个“呜哇”的口型并乖乖缩回去坐直腰板伸长脖子，装出一副正在认真听课的模样，仁也被小小地惊到——证据是他的眼睛睁大了一瞬，随即将注意力放回了手中平板里的课件上，刚才还热火朝天的三人小团体顷刻间安静如鸡。  
游作依然保持着他惯有的一手拿平板一手撑着侧脸的动作，只是用眼角的余光瞟了一下前方。讲课的老师不知什么时候走到了离他们三人比较近的位置，多亏刚才那一声提醒，他才回避了在已经迟了到的情况下还因违反课堂纪律而被记过的危险处境。  
前排坐着的两个女同学，财前葵和杉咲美优同样在用眼角余光打量着后面的三人。在和游作视线对上的同时，葵的眼神里淌过了点什么，接着又无奈地微微叹气。  
“要不要太让人费心啊，你们。”跟刚才的咳嗽声一样声音极小，但足以让三人听清。  
一旁的美优轻笑着，将右手食指抵在上嘴唇中心比出了个“嘘”。  
“谢、谢谢啊……”尊因为被额外关照而感觉过意不去，脸上的表情有点挂不住，但道谢姑且还是记得。仁则因为看到美优在笑而埋下了脸不再正视她们两个，害羞地连耳根子都红掉了。  
倒是只有游作在这种时候意外地游刃有余，面不改色地对两人点了点头以表谢意，翠绿色的眸子直勾勾盯着她们，反倒逼着葵和美优先有些不好意思地收回了视线。  
……也许只是单纯还没对女孩子开窍的迟钝也说不定吧。

“困………………嗷！！”  
“通宵的人是游作可不是尊哦？”  
“我知道可是……”  
“掐人下手轻点，仁。”  
“嘿嘿～知道啦。抱歉弄疼你了，尊。”  
“可你看上去好像还挺开心啊喂……”

“下节外语课是在三楼的小教室，我们也赶紧过去吧？”  
“诶又是英语吗——唉……可恶……”  
“不喜欢的话，可以不选修这门的。”  
“确实不咋喜欢……嘛不过，也没有讨厌到学不下去就是了？”  
“……这样啊。”  
“游作？”  
“其实你不用太勉强自己跟上我和仁的步调。你也有自己擅长的吧，比如国语和体育系。”  
“……诶诶！？不、不是——”

“仁，总觉得游作又误会了我什么……”  
“那是游作式的关心啦。……觉得不甘心的话，英语加把油吧？我可以帮你补习补习的。”  
“你、你说的对。嗯没错，得让游作对我刮目相看！”  
“那你得在下次的课堂测验里考到A等以上才行啊。毕竟游作这门的分数可是一直在B等往上的哦？”  
“等等等等我突然就被定下地狱难度的目标了？！”  
“下次的阅读题目如果不是科技类文章而是文学或者生物学方面的题目的话，尊说不定会有点胜算www”

“不行……A等以上绝对不可能……已经要被杀了……”  
“尊你要考什么？”  
“啊没什么！！啊哈哈哈……”

……  
……

学校里的每一日都重复着汲取知识和接受检测知识吸收程度的考试的循环，今天也同样是其中稀松平常的一天。除非是求知若渴的人，大部分人很容易对这样没有新鲜感的枯燥日常丧失兴趣，更别说他们这群正处在向往新鲜事物的青春期少年少女了。  
但学校同样有一个好处，那就是将这样一群少年少女在最美好的时光里聚集在了一起，给予他们更多在各自的人生中互相交织色彩的机会。  
“下课——！！”  
伴随着老师的一声宣告，原本一片肃静的教室里迅速被学生们交谈的嘈杂声音淹没了。一日的教学结束，所有学生都在此时尽情释放着积攒的疲劳、或是以笑声庆祝放学后自由时间的到来。  
总是聚众坐在教室最后一排的三人男高中生组也是如此。尊伸了个大大的懒腰缓解后背的僵硬感，接着便猛然发现旁边的仁已经收好了书包、而游作甚至更快，已经起身走到了教室门口，于是赶忙胡乱把桌上的东西一通收拾塞进书包，追上了两人的步伐。  
走廊上已经是人来人往，三个人并肩在其中朝着校门口行进。  
“今天也要去哥哥那里吗？”  
“嗯，跟了见约好了今天碰个头。”  
“什么？那家伙要来？？”听见某个男人的名字后尊一秒皱起眉头。  
“因为差不多要完成了，想跟他再确认一下最后的收尾部分……面对面直接交流会比较有效率。”  
“可明明明天就是周末了，周末弄不是更有余裕一点吗？”  
“我……”游作望了一眼别处，似乎是不太好意思，“……我想今天完成。”  
尊和仁见游作难得没怎么遮掩就袒露了自己的真实想法，对视了一眼之后不约而同笑了出来。  
“怎、怎么了啊……”  
“哈哈哈哈没什么，就是觉得，游作这种时候真的很……”  
“很什么？”  
尊本来还在取下眼镜抹着眼角笑出的泪花，结果突然被游作这么一盯，脑子里一下还找不到合适的形容词导致笑容没收住，就这么凝固在了脸上。  
“额，嗯……”  
被猫科动物般锐利的眼神盯了十秒有余后，尊终于硬生生憋出了两个字：  
“……可爱？”  
刚说出来他就立刻后悔了。  
“………………………………”  
看着面部表情彻底变成了一潭死水，仿佛电脑蓝屏了的游作，尊感觉自己实在是罪大恶极，应该立刻被处刑。哪里有说男人可爱的啊！？而且还是被朋友！？  
紧接着一旁看不下去的仁就果断动手把站在原地忘记走路的两人给拖走了。  
“我觉得尊说的对。”而仁的这句话让尊在被内心的罪恶黑泥给吞没前看到了一丝救赎之光，让他反应过来自己原来不是一个人。  
“刚才的游作，听上去就像忍不住立刻把刚买回来的玩具立刻拼装好的小孩子。的确很可爱。”  
相对的，此时游作的面部表情已经到了快要可以风化的级别，仿佛在彻底无响应后即将崩溃的程序窗口，距离瘫痪只差那最后的致命一击。

Den高距离城市中央广场只有短短十五分钟的步行距离。这里四周环绕着城市内的主要公路干道，反倒是最中心的绿化广场部分基本仅供市民步行使用。商业楼的墙面上布置有巨型电子屏幕，向来往的市民播放着一些电视节目和广告。  
草薙仁的哥哥，草薙翔一所经营的移动小摊“Café Nagi”、大部分时间基本都驻扎在这里营业。  
小小的黄色热狗车和外面摆放的露天摊位在接待了无数食客同时，也是他们在放学后常去的一个活动据点。  
“请给我平时的套餐……啊，来了吗。”  
三人刚到Café Nagi便看到了那个身着米色半袖衬衫和粉色打底的白发男人正在摊前购买食物。对方转身时也注意到了他们，当然也非常自然地就把视线基本集中在了游作身上。  
“那么事不宜迟，马上——”  
“给我等等！！”  
完全无视了其他两人，鸿上了见正准备到露天摊位上掏出笔电并开始拉上游作干活儿的时候，只听穗村尊一声怒喝，震的不远处路过的年轻男女都纷纷望向了这边，好奇这是发生了啥。  
“鸿上了见！”  
“……什么事。”  
尊这声冷不防的吼愣是把满脑子都塞着代码列的了见给惊了一下，不过擅长面部情绪管控的他并没有过多的表现出来，脸上依然是平时那副淡定的神情。穗村尊不待见他早就不是头一遭，但鉴于藤木游作是两人共同的好友，即使再有多不爽，尊实际上也很少会在游作在场的时候、对了见释放以如此不加掩饰的怒意。那么，今天到底又是怎么踩到了这头狮子的尾巴……？  
“跟我决斗！！”  
了见当然不会知道，早在今天早晨的时候尊就已经在脑子里暴揍了他一顿，现在能做出这种靠决斗来文明解决问题的决断已经是他成功压抑住怒火后超常发挥的结果。  
望着尊把决斗盘装在右腕上，伸出右臂将拳头笔直对着了见的脸的样子，与其说是决斗者之间的开战宣言、倒更像是两个在约架的不良，一边的游作为难地皱起了眉头。偏偏冬季的空气使这种场景变得更加肃杀，一片落叶飘过，仿佛对视而立的两人下一秒就要拔出并不存在的腰间刀鞘；仁左看右看一时也不知道说什么好，甚至开始考虑起自家店铺的露天摊位可能受到何种级别的损害——当然，是营业额方面的。  
“够了，我可没那个空闲陪你……”  
“让我来应战吧，了见大人。”  
一波未平一波又至，一直跟在了见身后没发过声的Specter此时站了出来。之前一直将注意力集中了见身上的尊这才注意到了他的存在，作为了见得力助手的他原本就很擅长把自己的气息隐匿在了见身后。Specter像是要主动吸引尊的怒火似的，从了见身后径直走到了尊的跟前，那张皮笑肉不笑的面容接近的同时一下就把了见从尊的视野里挤了出去。  
“哈？！你又跑过来干啥——”  
“想要碰到了见大人的话，先过我这关吧。就以你的水平，想跟了见大人同台竞技还差了十年。”  
Specter故意用轻蔑的语气讲着带刺儿的话还睥睨着他，这种在旁人看来无比单纯好懂的嘲讽手段此时却对怒发冲冠的尊产生了立竿见影的效果，正所谓当局者迷吧。  
“好啊来就来！让你好好看看是谁跟谁差了十年！！”  
于是尊就这样轻轻松松被Specter拐去了一旁的空地上。目送着这出意外闹剧的主人翁跑去和Specter进行起了1V1现实虚拟决斗，了见虽然仍对尊突然发火的原因心存疑虑，但也还是按捺下了好奇心，去找了另外一张桌子坐下。时间至上，他可没忘记自己来热狗摊是干什么的。  
“抱歉，了见。尊他大概……”  
游作也立刻走到了见对面的位置上。他对造成这种情况的原因是自己还是有一定自觉的，因此看着了见的眼神也带上了一丝歉意，即使了见并没觉得这与游作有何相干。  
“……没什么。我不会放在心上。”  
回头瞄了一眼背后齐齐喊出战意高昂的“Duel！”的两人，接着又看到面前拿出平板电脑放在两人间桌面上的游作，被屏幕遮了四分之一的脸上还颇有些小孩子犯了错似的内疚，直到刚才都带着淡漠表情的了见突然就心情颇好的笑了起来。  
“了见？”  
“好了，赶紧开始吧。”  
了见的确把这些不会放在心上。这只是一个普通工作日后的闲暇时光，只要简单地享受湖水上小小的波纹就好。

“我说哥哥，是不是可以考虑以后在摊前搞决斗招揽生意了……？”  
“好嘞这边的客人一份法兰克福粗香肠加激流苏打是吧！请稍等！”  
“呜哇生意太好根本没空听我说话嘛……”  
结果仅仅过了十几分钟，之前还气氛一片紧张的热狗摊门口就聚集起了围观穗村尊和Specter决斗的路人，原本因为天气寒冷，没什么客人来的热狗摊前突然一下生意就火爆了起来。而另一张桌上面对面敲打着各自键盘的游作和了见两人因为精神高度集中，完全没有受到这边热闹气氛的影响。仁在热狗车上帮着哥哥草薙翔一的忙，窗外两侧刚刚还在针锋相对的人此时却共同构成了一副迷之和谐的画面，让仁不由地有些感叹。  
数着今天增加了不少的收入额，感觉也是因祸得福了呢……？  
“打扰啦，仁君~？”  
结果在仁思绪飘飘时，女孩子的声音突然传进了耳朵。  
“仁，你同学吗？”  
“诶诶诶诶杉咲同学——？还有财前同学也？？”  
今早还在教室里坐前后排的杉咲美优和财前葵不知何时也混进了热狗摊的客人队列中，还在仁完全没注意到的情况下一路排到了最前列。仁的脸跟被泼了油漆似的，突然一下涨的通红。  
“诶嘿，这就是对待客人的态度嘛~？”美优笑着打趣。  
被她这么一说仁才想起来还有店家和客人的立场，连忙让自己镇定下来：“啊，不、不好意思！两位要点什么？”但脸颊依然还是有点充血。  
葵抬起头把立牌上的菜品名都扫视了一遍后迅速做出了决定：“我就要一份热狗吧……美优酱你呢？”  
“那我要和葵酱一样的！”  
“两、两份热狗是吧，请稍等一下哦……”  
希望她们觉得是因为烤台的热气才让脸变红的吧，仁如此在心里拼命祈祷起来，用手拿起夹子翻炒起了香肠。  
所以不擅长与异性接触的这种体质到底要怎么才能改过来啊> <……！

原本就是在社团活动结束后结伴来到中心广场想要看看Link Vrains今晚的决斗直播，结果居然发现同学穗村尊在这里和不认识的人公开进行现实虚拟决斗的两位女孩子，在领走了作为晚饭的热狗后也自然而然注意到了在座位上狂敲键盘的游作。因为对方的神情太过专注，而且对面坐着的陌生男人也散发着同样的专注气场，她们一时不知道该不该去打招呼。最后因为实在看不懂他们电脑屏幕上那一串串高速显现的字符，葵和美优只好找了个隔一桌的位置坐下，一边细嚼慢咽一边张望着那头被人群围住的决斗组。  
“凤凰剑圣基亚弗里德、最后一击了！！！”  
“嘁……！”  
不久后人群中爆发出一阵喧闹，宣告了这场决斗的结束。从人群里走出来的Specter明显还略有不甘，而尊的笑脸则清楚表现出他正沉浸在小小的胜利余韵之中……直到再次看到了跟游作面对面坐着敲键盘的了见。  
“这边这行再运行一次看看？”  
“嗯。”  
然而在看到两人认真的神情后，尊感觉刚才还在过热燃烧的脑子一下就冷静了下来。他还没有对了见火大到要去干扰两个正在全力以赴的人，即使不久前他还有些怒气上脑，但到了现在也已经在决斗的碰撞中基本得以释放。  
更重要的是，游作在认真做事的话，那谁也挡不了他，这点尊最清楚不过了。  
急急忙忙追过来的Specter见尊并没有做出什么出格的举动，稍微松了口气。只不过戒备的眼神还是没有从他身上放开过一秒。  
“穗村同学，恭喜你胜利~”隔桌的美优主动打了声招呼，尊这才注意到了这两个女孩子居然不知什么时候坐在了这么近的位置。  
“啊、嗯，谢谢。”大概是胜利的喜悦还没散去吧，走到两桌中间向她们回以道谢的尊笑得相当爽朗。  
见他这会儿心情还蛮好，美优也就顺手跟他打开了话匣子：  
“说起来穗村同学看上去很喜欢决斗，那有喜欢的决斗领袖吗？Link Vrains里的。”  
“决斗领袖？有啊，Go鬼塚和Blue Angel我都喜欢的不行！”  
“这么巧？我也是Blue Angel的超级粉丝哦！”  
美优说出这句话的时候刻意将音调提升的有些夸张，而一旁的葵却不同于美优的兴奋，一脸局促缩紧了肩膀，在桌下悄悄拽了拽美优的裙摆：  
“美优酱，别……太害臊了……”  
然而美优完全没有要收敛的意思，语气有些调皮：“嗯？是实话哦，我可是Blue Angel的头号铁粉呢！从出道开始、不对，出道前就开始关注她了wwwww”  
“什么，出道前？！杉咲你认识Blue Angel吗？？”听见美优的自豪发言，尊一脸震惊。  
“美优酱——”  
因为无比羞耻而小声尖叫起来的葵已经活脱脱是个快要喷出蒸汽的炉上水壶了。

在接近地平的最后一片明亮的天空也将被染上暗紫的时候，游作和了见终于同时结束了手上的活儿。  
“做完了吗？”  
见游作双手终于脱离键盘并伸起了懒腰，旁边刚啃完自己那份热狗晚餐的尊感觉现在应该是可以打扰他的时候了，于是凑了上去。  
热狗车里的草薙翔一见他们似乎是结束了，于是倒腾起了一份新的热狗，仁则穿着热狗摊的黄色围裙在露天座位区晃悠。刚才的客潮已经过去，持续了将近半小时的连续制作餐品也总算缓回了原来的节奏，摊子又变成了草薙兄弟俩轮流当班——不过当哥哥的自然是想让弟弟有更多时间和朋友在一起。  
“嗯，这次确定没问题了。”  
游作审视着屏幕里程序的眼神像是在打量着什么有实体的精美艺术品一般，是充满了成就感和满足感的欣赏眼神。  
“尊，仁，把决斗盘借我用一下。”  
“嗯？”  
“诶，可以是可以……游作要做什么吗？”  
两人的疑惑看来也在游作的意料之中。他竖起右手大拇指比出了个Good的手势，示意他们无需担心，嘴角微微上扬：  
“是给你们的礼物。”

““IG……NIS？””  
在游作将数据线接入两人和自己的决斗盘并进行了一通在场人中除了他和了见以外的人都无法理解的操作后，接回各自的决斗盘的尊和仁看到显示屏上划过的陌生单词，都不约而同的将这个刚被安装进决斗盘的程序名称给念了出来。  
“对，是我和了见制作的决斗辅助AI的统一名称……伊格尼斯。”  
游作此语一出，两人都惊的快合不拢下巴了。要知道他们还是高中生，而开发决斗辅助AI这种事情怎么看都是成年人才有能力去进行的事情。  
了见一脸释然，比起游作因为成就感而兴奋的神情，早就已经从事了多年这方面工作的他则要淡定许多。Specter的决斗盘也在了见的要求下被交到了他手中，并导入了同样的AI程序。  
“决斗辅助AI！？游作都已经能做出这种东西了吗！”  
“现在还很粗糙……希望你们试用之后反馈给我感想。”  
“该说不愧是从小就以进军网络工程界为目标的游作吗……”  
因为游作这种堪称壮举的成果实在惊人，成为了首批试用者的两人为此感到相当兴奋，在屏幕上点来点去查看起AI拥有的功能。  
“除了一般决斗辅助AI都有的基础功能外，伊格尼斯还会主动学习决斗者的决斗思维……这也是我跟了见花了这么长时间重编程序的原因。之前就想试着做这么一个东西了。总的来说，就像跟随决斗者一起成长的伙伴AI一样……”游作边解释边比划了起来，“我们的经验越多，它们就能成长越多。”  
并不擅长使用电子产品的尊在听了游作的讲解后有如醍醐灌顶：“欸~总觉得，这样听上去很不错啊！”  
“嗯，我也觉得。好像能感受到温度了呢。”仁盯着水晶屏的眼神也变得闪耀了起来。  
Specter看着自己的决斗盘没有说话，不过似乎在思考着些什么。  
环视了一圈众人的反应后，游作和了见对视了一眼，确认了什么似的点点了头。  
“另外，伊格尼斯只是通用名称。为了后期能够区别，每个AI都有独立的编号……只不过用编号称呼AI的话，你们多半都会觉得太枯燥了吧。”  
“——所以，我建议可以给自己的伊格尼斯起个名字，用作每个AI的识别代码。”游作将决斗盘装在右腕上，从座位上站起来了起来。  
“也算是祝贺它们的诞生吧。”  
“祝贺AI的诞生吗？你还真是个怪人啊。”已经开始收拾起桌面的了见在听见游作这话后又被逗笑了。在他看来，游作的这种想法就和把普通的工具当成有独立意志的存在一样，是离经叛道却又令他兴趣盎然的思维。  
“这是我制作出的第一个AI，果然还是……想要爱惜吧。”  
即使表情仍然是一如既往的平静内敛，但游作注视着决斗盘的双眼比今天任何时候都要更加神采飞扬。

回到家中的寒冷冬夜。已经熄灯的一片漆黑中，游作将决斗盘放在了枕边，钻进被窝平躺在床上。这样望着熟悉的天花板，他又回想起了今早那个让他迟到的罪魁祸首——那是一段有些奇妙的梦境。  
梦并不明晰，甚至更多的是莫名其妙。但唯有一种沉重的情感像洪钟的音色，一直在重重的敲击着他的心扉，即使在醒过来后也仍然觉得胸口发闷。  
好像有什么人一直在梦里叫着他的名字。早上的游作则因为不由思考起那人是谁，结果成功破了他这辈子的发呆时长记录，愣是比平时晚二十分钟才出了门。  
而现在是什么都不用去焦虑的夜晚了。但实际上，游作思考了一整天也没能得出切确的结论，因此他也放弃了继续思考下去。  
毕竟只是个不够清晰的梦境而已。如果能做出记录并显示人类梦境的程序的话，会不会就能知道是谁了呢？就这样脑子里胡思乱想着，游作瞄了一眼枕边的决斗盘。里面承载着的是他这几个月的心血。  
“晚安，Ai。”  
一声小小的睡前道别后，游作便用被子裹好身体，静静闭上了眼睛。

在那之后，决斗盘的水晶屏短暂显示出了“MERRY CHRISTMAS YUSAKU”的小小字样。  
——当然，冬夜之中已经进入沉眠的游作是不会注意到这个小小的节日庆贺了。

FIN.


End file.
